Xiahou Yuan
Xiahou Yuan (onyomi: Kakō En) is one of Cao Cao's cousins from his father's side of the family. Serving Cao Cao for his entire military career, his lord favored Xiahou Yuan for his humble behavior and his sheer guile in war. He served in many of his lord's campaigns until he abruptly perished to the rear attack led by Huang Zhong's army. Historically, the general was praised for his remarkable speed in war and for his expertise for ambushes. Romance of the Three Kingdoms is famous for portraying him as a masterful archer and stressed that Xiahou Dun treated him as though he were his younger brother. Xiahou Ba is one of his sons. Dynasty Warriors Xiahou Yuan is twenty-sixth place with fans in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll and thirty-eighth in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends poll. In Famitsu's character survey, he placed in two categories: eighth place for friend and tied with second place for most desired boss. In Kessen II, his character's height is 180 cm (5'11"). Role in Games :"Hey, big guy, you're the true champion around here!" ::~~Magoichi; Warriors Orochi 2 Dynasty Warriors Xiahou Yuan is one of Cao Cao's prized generals who appears in many of his cousin's early campaigns. During the Battle of Guan Du, he sometimes scouts Zhang He's talents as an asset for Cao Cao. Unless it is his own story, he often dies against his rival at Mt. Ding Jun if left unattended. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends focus on an incident during the Battle of Mt. Ding Jun. Zhang He lost foothold of his position and fled back to Xiahou Yuan wounded. Forgiving his comrade's fault, he personally rides into battle to defend the main camp from Huang Zhong's soldiers. They fight in a narrow pass while Zhang He recovers. As time progresses, Xiahou Dun reinforces him and they endure the Shu general's assault until Cao Cao arrives. Dynasty Warriors 5 describes him as a masterful general who specializes in archery and surprise attacks. He aids in ending his lord's rivals at Xia Pi and Guan Du. Following the latter battle, Xiahou Yuan helps his lord prevail at Chi Bi, even though the Allied forces survive the conflict. After their victory at Tong Gate, he is given the task of dealing with Liu Bei's advance at Mt. Ding Jun. He continues to act as the main commander in Cao Cao's absence and they are able to claim victory with their lord's reinforcements. Xiahou Yuan's bravery during the conflict weakens the resolve of Wei's rivals and the land is soon united under Cao Cao. Though living in a time of peace, Xiahou Yuan swears to never abandon his bow to honor those who were slain by it. He shares his Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion with Zhang He, Cao Ren, and Cao Cao at the Battle of Yang Ping Gate. They face the supernatural Five Bushel sect led by Zhang Lu. Needing the area to open a path to Shu, Xiahou Yuan heads up the eastern mountain path to surprise Zhang Lu. If his ambush succeeds, the sorcerer will be flustered and cowers within his main camp. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Xiahou Yuan appears as a Free Mode only character. He appears to reinforce Xu Chang's defenses against Sun Ce and charges to reclaim one of their forts from Huang Zhong at Mt. Ding Jun. Based on his repeated appearances in the characters' ending scenarios, he survives the battle during Wei's story and sees the new land their lord envisioned. In Zhang He's story in Special, they work together to defend the mountain. During Wei's Story Mode in Dynasty Warriors 7, Xiahou Yuan is one of the first generals who serve Cao Cao and appears in the story since the Yellow Turban Rebellion. He works together with Xiahou Dun during their start, seen saving Cao Cao from Dong Zhuo in the capital. The player controls him for the faction's participation at Si Shui Gate and Hu Lao Gate. He personally reports to Cao Cao when they lose their footing in Yan Province to Lu Bu. To counter, Cao Cao orders him to march out and support Xiahou Dun. Xiahou Yuan is one of the generals who assist Cao Cao's escape from Chi Bi. After recovering his forces from Chi Bi, Cao Cao orders Xiahou Yuan to become the main commander for the conquest of Han Zhong. Together with Zhang He, they begin their journey south by first attacking Yang Ping Gate. Over time, they face Liu Bei's forces at Mt. Ding Jun. Xiahou Yuan feels something off about the battle this time around, but he decides to personally lead the men to take Huang Zhong's position. During the battle, he offers support and advice for Guo Huai. He prevails against his archer rival and orders his nearby guards to take him prisoner. Directing his attention to the messenger reporting Cao Cao's reinforcements, Xiahou Yuan is surprised when Huang Zhong kills his men and yells for another showdown. When each archer draws their arrow, Xiahou Yuan's bow breaks apart from its strain. As Xiahou Yuan looks on in disbelief, Huang Zhong shoots his arrow and hits his target. Falling from the blow, the Wei general spends his last moments uttering on how unlucky he is and dies. His death is reported to Cao Cao and greatly moves the entire Wei army, making it a painful withdraw from their mountain fort. On the other hand, during Shu's Story Mode, Xiahou Yuan unceremoniously dies in battle after losing twice to Huang Zhong. His first Legendary Mode takes place after Tong Gate. Though defeated, Ma Chao urges his men to lead another charge against Cao Cao's army in Xi Liang. Since they are guarding the area, Xiahou Yuan and Zhang He work together to suppress him. Players fight at Mt. Ding Jun again for his second Legendary Mode, this time letting Xiahou Yuan have the chance to survive and claim victory over Huang Zhong. In Dynasty Warriors Next, Xiahou Yuan arrives with Cao Cao as reinforcements for the imperial forces at Jinyang. During the Battle of Sishui Gate, he advises his lord to capture the enemy's armory and use their own ballistae against them. The fourth chapter has him be the player's avatar in Xiapi where he personally subdues Lu Bu while leading the charge against the latter's main camp. When Wu initiates their fire attack in Chibi, Xiahou Yuan stalls them long enough for Cao Cao to escape the burning wreckage. His rivalry with Huang Zhong occurs in the middle of Wei and Shu's last scenarios. Regardless of whether Xiahou Yuan or his opponent take Mt. Dingjun for their respective factions, both versions have the former survive the encounter. In Wei's ending, he and Xu Zhu invite their lord to see the new rice fields they planted together. His role from the seventh title is retained in Dynasty Warriors 8. He starts early in the story supporting Cao Cao since the assassination attempt against Dong Zhuo. He also participates in many campaigns against the likes of Lu Bu, Zhang Xiu and other warlords. During the campaign against Lu Bu, he and Yue Jin kill Cao Xing who shot Xiahou Dun's eye with an arrow. He later participates in the defeat at Chibi along with the fight against Ma Chao before guarding Hanzhong. Despite defeating Zhuge Liang alongside many of his allies, he is caught off-guard by Huang Zhong and is fatally shot. Should the player avert his death in the historic route, he will join the showdown against Guan Yu at Fan Castle. In the hypothetical route, Xiahou Yuan helps defend Xuchang from Zuo Ci's assault, and joins Cao Cao as he defeats Liu Bei at Baidi Castle. In Shu's route during Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends before he dies at Mt. Dingjun, he attempts to shoot Liu Bei but his shot is blocked by Fa Zheng who dies in shielding Liu Bei, or will be merely wounded if the hypothetical condition is met. In Wei's Xtreme Legend Stages he army struggles against the Shu forces only to be rescued by lord together with Dian Wei and Guo Jia in "Mt. Dingjun Rescue Mission". Xiahou Yuan leads his men from Hanzhong to counterattack Shu in "Battle of Zitong" with Zhang He and Wang Yi to open a path to Cheng Du. In "Find the Beauties" He gathers a search party composing of Yue Jin, Li Dian, and Yu Jin to find Cai Wenji on the frontiers while humorously running into every other female as kidnappers by mistake. Warriors Orochi In Orochi's story mode, Xiahou Yuan is one of the main generals who participated in his kingdom's resistance against the serpent king. When the army is faced with cannons, however, he and the other generals flee to regain their composure. Eventually, he is defeated and he escapes capture. Filled with pride for his kingdom, he joins an anti-Orochi resistance with Huang Gai and Xu Zhu in Warriors Orochi. When he sees Cao Pi in the enemy ranks, he chastises the heir for ruining Wei. He defiantly joins forces with his brother in an effort to defeat their lord's son. As they fight, both brothers realize Cao Pi's true intentions to rebel and finally join his ranks. In Warriors Orochi 2, Xiahou Yuan leads the fire attack against Lu Bu's army at Si Shui Gate. At Ji Castle, he rescues Magoichi and Toshiie from being defeated by Sima Yi's offensive forces. He holds the fort with reserve forces while Magoichi rushes to gather his renegades. Though allied with her in this title, he has a hard time believing in Kunoichi's strength. In his dream mode, he teams up with Huang Zhong and Ina to show that archers can still surpass advanced military firearms. During the original timeline in Warriors Orochi 3, Xiahou Yuan once led a battalion of men and defended Nanjun. After an encounter with the serpent army, however, his whereabouts became unknown. To rescue the general from his fate, future Xiahou Ba and company return to the past to save him. Although their story about time travel baffles him, a perplexed Xiahou Yuan then fights for the coalition. Kessen Xiahou Yuan is a powerful yet short-lived general in Kessen II. His War stat is high and his officer skills can easily route any of Shu's generals. He is one of Cao Cao's greatest generals who provides strategies for battle. While they were riding to do battle with Zhuge Liang, both he and Cao Cao are caught in an ambush. Xiahou Yuan volunteers to take his lord's place alone on the field. Though his cousin protested, he retreats back to their base for a war council. Wei would later receive news of his death at Zhang Fei's hands. Romance of the Three Kingdoms 100man-nin no Sangokushi has a historical episode event featuring his reinforcements for Ji Castle, and his side of the story continues from Wang Yi's perspective. Speeding as fast as his men can from Hanzhong, Xiahou Yuan single-handedly defeats any enemy officer standing in their path. He swiftly defeats Ma Dai, the overseer for his cousin's authority over Cao Cao's loyalists, to free the castle. After a quick debriefing from Wang Yi, the general decides it is prudent to pursue Ma Dai in order to locate Ma Chao. Pang De duels him to bide time for Ma Chao's escape, but Xiahou Yuan stays true to his mission and routs Ma Chao. He and his forces struggle with the veteran Han Sui, yet they prevail and subjugate the rebels in Liangzhou. Character Information Personality Not one for eloquence, Xiahou Yuan is a gruff yet practical man of war. Though dedicated to his family's vision, he is more social and loose than his older cousins, willing to crack affable jokes during battle. Always on the go, Xiahou Yuan thinks of every battle as a step in Cao Cao's conquests and wants them to be done and over with as soon as possible. He has little tolerance for interruptions and is known to have a short fuse when the enemy gains the advantage. When off duty, he is actually a kind soul who doesn't stress too much over his losses. He is the one who offers an optimistic and friendly view to his brooding comrades within Wei. Occasionally, his softer side surfaces on the battlefield, as he remarks on his reluctance to fight against women, children, or men with good character. In the overseas script, Xiahou Yuan talks with a quick, lively rhythm and often says lines that are slightly more compassionate than his English counterpart. He admires Xiahou Dun and fondly calls him "Brother Dun" (惇兄). He shares his cousin's sense of loyalty and rudeness, as they can both be equally cold to their foes. He is also respected by Cao Cao, as his lord addresses Xiahou Yuan by his style name. Xiahou Yuan is amused by Zhang He's eccentric traits and is the only officer in Wei to openly criticize his "weirdness." At the same time, however, he respects Zhang He's abilities and knows that he is still a valuable ally. This trait continues in the Warriors Orochi series when he meets some of the off-beat characters from the Samurai Warriors cast, such as Kunoichi and Yoshimoto. He is nicer to Ina, Nu Wa, and Keiji in the same series. If an original character decides to stay close to him, Xiahou Yuan's only request is for them to never die before him. Should he fall in battle, he asks that his comrade not follow him. Although he initially thinks it's a joke that a woman would want to be with him, Xiahou Yuan treasures his wife in Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires and frets over her well being. Highly confident in his own abilities, he is also known to tease Huang Zhong's age and capabilities when they clash at Mt. Ding Jun. The two men have a rivalry throughout the series as masters of the bow. Additionally a cynic within the crossover series, he expresses his doubts towards Himiko and Mitsunari's strengths. Character Symbolism In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Xiahou Yuan is given the nickname of "The Swift Vanguard" while the English version changes it to "The Lightning Strike on the Battlefield". As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, he calls his five greatest warriors the "Five Arrows of Xiahou". Barring the third installment's weapon set, the original names for his third and fourth weapons as well as his weapons in Dynasty Warriors 6 take their namesakes from the Nine Heavens. In modern times, this term is used to describe the astronomical objects rotating in our part of the galaxy: the sun, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. During Ancient China, the concept refers to the heavens divided into the cardinal directions and their intermediate points. #Center - Juntian (鈞天, Kinten) (Equal Heaven) #East - Cangtian (蒼天, Sōten) (Pale Heaven) #West - Haotian (昊天, Kōten) (Sky Heaven) #South - Yantian (炎天, Enten) (Flame Heaven) #North - Xuantian (玄天, Genten) (Occult Heaven) #Northeast - Biantian (変天, Henten) (Odd Heaven) #Northwest - Youtian (幽天, Yūten) (Tranquil Heaven) #Southwest - Shutian (朱天, Shuten) (Vermilion Heaven) #Southeast - Yangtian (陽天, Yōten) (Positive/Yang Heaven) Each heaven is protected by various deities within Taoism and continue to influence other aspects of Chinese mythology, including the Four Symbols. Voice Actors * Steven Blum - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, Warriors Orochi (English-uncredited) * Tony Oliver - Dynasty Warriors 6~8, Warriors Orochi 2 (English-uncredited) * Beau Billingslea - Kessen II (English-uncredited) * Claus Brockmeyer - Dynasty Warriors 3 (German-uncredited) * Lee Byung Joo - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) * Kim Min-Seong - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Choi Seok Pil - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) * Yasuhiko Tokuyama - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Hirohiko Kakegawa - Kessen II (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Xiahou Yuan/Quotes *"I'm not gonna ask for help, but someone better offer soon!" *"Come on... it breaks now!?" *"Your death will teach Cao Cao the pain of losing one of his own kin!" :"That hatred's gonna get you killed kid - by me!" ::~~Ma Chao and Xiahou Yuan; Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends *"You... You're an interesting one." :"What? You startled me. You're just like your father - I can never tell what you're talking about." :"That dichotomy of humor and strategy... Your indefatigable doggedness... That's what I'm talking about." :"Umm... I can't tell if you're praising me or making fun of me." ::~~Cao Pi and Xiahou Yuan; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"I don't know anything about dancing or performing, but the way you move on the battlefield is beautiful." :"You honor me with your praise, General. So, let's show them our beauty together!" :"Me too...? No thanks. That's not gonna happen." :"I have seen your beauty, General. Come now, just dance as your heart desires!" :"O-Okay... I guess I could give it a try." ::~~Xiahou Yuan and Zhang He; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"You think your wife will haul me over the coals if I damage that pretty face of yours?" :"Don't patronize me!" ::~~''Xiahou Yuan and Nagamasa; Warriors Orochi'' *"Hey granddad! Your hip too sore to come out and fight?" :"Who said that? I demand you show yourself!" ::~~Xiahou Yuan and Huang Zhong at the Battle of Shikoku; Warriors Orochi 2 *"Look at you. So you listened to my advice and started growing your hair out?" :"This is as long as it gets. Why would I want to cover this beautiful face with any more hair than this?" :"Perhaps... Although, come to think of it, I never see any girls swooning for you either." ::~~Xiahou Yuan and Magoichi; Warriors Orochi 3 *"It's an ambush, alright. My lord, I will take control of the situation now." :"I cannot ask you to do-" :"My lord! What of the Mandate of Heaven? Who among us will quell this rebellion? I beg you to put your faith in a loyal servant." ::~~Xiahou Yuan and Cao Cao; Kessen II Gameplay :See also: Xiahou Yuan/Movesets‎‎ Dynasty Warriors 7 Xiahou Yuan is affiliated with the bow in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , : Crouches and sends a bolt into the air to watch it a few moments as a volley of arrows comes down in front of him. The initial part where he fires the arrows upwards creates an aura burst around himself. :Musou - Power Shot (強断弓): : Fires a huge energy projectile forward from his bow. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Aerial Musou - Arrowstorm (蒼嵐弓): , : Shoots down several arrows in a wide arc in front of him and finishes with a single energy projectile to blast those below him. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Salvo: Tap both sides of screen: Shoots a series of five arrows in front of the enemy before releasing a more powerful shot at the end of the attack. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Shoots upward while sliding down. : , , : Shoots ground twice, causing the ground to tremble. : , , , : Spins upside-down while shooting in all directions forward. : , , , , : Shoots seven arrows on the floor before stomping. : , , , , , : Shoots a stream of arrows in a fan formation continuously while crouching. : , : Flips in mid-air and fires two shots on the ground. :R1: Fires arrows into the air that rain down around Xiahou Yuan; an extended version of his EX Attack. The attack tracks him for 10 seconds. : (Cancel): Flies forward with a straight flying kick. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Launches a hail of arrows that explode upon hitting the earth, which causes one explosion. Six other explosions in a ring around the initial one soon occur right after. Dynasty Warriors 8 Xiahou Yuan is affiliated with the bow and rod in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , : Fires rod at high-speed, causing Xiahou Yuan to briefly rest his hand from the recoil. :Alternate Musou - Raging Bow (怒濤強断弓): R1 + : Strikes enemy multiple times with rod before sending them airborne. The attack ends with a powerful blue-colored shot aimed at the juggled targets. :Awakening Musou: Swings rod back and forth several times. He finishes the move by firing an arrow that generates an immense wave of energy. During the extended version, he swipes at a wider angle and shoots an arrow each time before initiating a series of electrical blows left and right. Weapons :See also: Xiahou Yuan/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Xiahou Yuan now uses the bow and rod as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Xiahou Yuan was a descendant of Han general Xiahou Ying and the younger cousin of Xiahou Dun, born in Qiao, Yu Province. He once took the blame of one of Cao Cao's offences and was saved by the latter. In 190, Cao Cao rose an army in Chenliu to oppose the warlord Dong Zhuo. Xiahou Yuan joined him along with Xiahou Dun, Cao Ren and Cao Hong and became a major. He was afterwards promoted to Administrator of Chenliu and Yingchuan commanderies and participated in Cao Cao's battles during the 190's. In 200, Cao Cao's forces clashed with Yuan Shao at Guandu. Xiahou Yuan was appointed "Colonel who Inspects the Army". After the battle was won, Xiahou Yuan was put in charge of transporting supplies from Yan, Yu and Xu Provinces to Cao Cao's army on the frontlines, boosting his men's morale. In 206, Xiahou Yuan and Yu Jin put down the rebellion of Chang Xi, capturing 10 enemy garrisons and eventually forcing Chang Xi to surrender. Xiahou Yuan was subsequently promoted to "Colonel who Arranges the Army" and known for his swift movements in battle, earning him much praise from Cao Cao. One year later, former Yellow Turban rebels led by Xu He and Sima Ju attacked cities and killed officials in Qing Province. Xiahou Yuan led Cao Cao's forces into battle and defeated the rebels, personally killing Xu He and capturing the enemy supplies, which he distributed among his troops. In 209, after the defeat at Chibi, Xiahou Yuan was sent to deal with the rebellion of Lei Xu in Lujiang and defeated him. He later joined Xu Huang in defeating the rebel leader Shang Yao in Bing Province and they massacred the population of the rebel base. In 211, Xiahou Yuan joined Cao Cao in suppressing Ma Chao's revolt at Tong Gate and defeated him. Afterwards, he and Zhu Ling led their forces to pacify the Di tribes in Liang Province and joined Cao Cao at Anding, where they forced Yang Qiu to surrender. He was appointed "General who Protects the Army" and was put in charge of defending Chang'an. He defeated the bandit leader Liu Xiong and later besieged and killed Liang Xing at Hu. In 213, Wei Kang was besieged by Ma Chao at Ji Castle. Xiahou Yuan led reinforcements but arrived too late. He fell for an ambush of Ma Chao and was forced to retreat to Chang'an. In 214, former generals of Ma Chao rebelled against him at Licheng, killed his family and forced him to flee to Zhang Lu in Hanzhong. Ma Chao borrowed some troops and attacked Jiang Xu at Mt. Qi. Jiang Xu requested reinforcements and many of Xiahou Yuan's generals urged him to sent a messenger to Cao Cao for his approval, but Xiahou Yuan refused, saying that by the time the messenger would reach Cao Cao, Jiang Xu would be defeated. He sent Zhang He with 5,000 troops to aid him and Ma Chao was eventually defeated when Xiahou Yuan arrived with the rest of the army. In 215, Xiahou Yuan battled Han Sui in Liang Province. Han Sui retreated to Xinggao and fortified the position. Xiahou Yuan decided to attack the Qiang city of Changli, which was the home of many of Han Sui's men. After raiding the city and setting fire to it, reinforcements from Xinggao arrived, as Xiahou Yuan had predicted. When his men wanted to build camps and fortifications to defend against Han Sui's army, Xiahou Yuan ordered them to attack Han Sui instead. Han Sui suffered a great defeat and died shortly afterwards. His men surrendered, while the Di chieftains fled to Ma Chao. Later that year, he defeated and killed the bandit leader Song Jian who rose in rebellion, pacifying most of Liang Province. Xiahou Yuan participated in the campaign to subdue Zhang Lu in Hanzhong and was successful. He was stationed with Zhang He and Xu Huang in Hanzhong and ordered to pacify Ba Commandery. Xiahou Yuan was appointed "General who Attacks the West" and oversaw the affairs in Hanzhong. In 217, Liu Bei launched a campaign against Cao Cao in Hanzhong. Xiahou Yuan led his men to Yangping Gate and defended it from Liu Bei's assault. The two forces got into a stalemate for over a year. Eventually, Liu Bei set fire to Xiahou Yuan's camp, so he sent Zhang He to deal with the enemy on the eastern side, while he himself covered the south. Zhang He was taunted into attacking Liu Bei and was defeated, so Xiahou Yuan sent a portion of his army to aid Zhang He. Following this, Liu Bei's general Huang Zhong led a fierce assault on Xiahou Yuan and his men, killing Xiahou Yuan in the process. Xiahou Yuan received the posthumous title of "Marquis Min" (sympathetic marquis). His oldest son Xiahou Heng inherited his father's title and married a daughter of Cao Cao's younger brother. His second son Xiahou Ba became a general of Wei and later defected to Shu after Sima Yi's coup d'etat. His third son Xiahou Cheng died at the age of 18. His fourth son Xiahou Wei became a general of Wei as well. Xiahou Yuan's fifth son Xiahou Rong was by his father's side when the latter was killed. After Yuan's death, Xiahou Rong, although only 13 years old, took a sword and charged the enemy, leading to his own death. His sixth and seventh sons, Xiahou He and Xiahou Hui, served as officials of Wei. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, the nature of Xiahou Yuan's death is heavily dramatized. During that time, he and his men were stationed at Mt. Dingjun where they clashed against the forces of Huang Zhong. Believing that the enemy's position at Mt. Tiandang would give them the advantage in terrain, a worried Xiahou Yuan quickly led his troops and surrounded the area. This proved to be a fatal mistake as Fa Zheng noticed their fatigue and signaled Huang Zhong to begin the assault. Unable to react by this sudden move, Xiahou Yuan was sliced into half by his nemesis. Gallery Trivia *His nickname with Japanese Dynasty Warriors fans is "Enjeru" (淵ジェル), a portmanteau of the Japanese way of saying Yuan (En) and angel. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wei Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters